mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Konkurs pupili/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! :Sowalicja: Hu! :Rainbow Dash: Proszę? O, to ty Sowalicjo! No Chodź! Ścigamy się! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Uuuuhhhuu!!! :Winona: szczeka :Rainbow Dash: Winona?! Znaczy... Winony łeb?! Ee... Czy to nie jest jakieś dziwne? Angel?! Gummy?! Doooobra! Wcześniej to było po prostu dziwne, a teraz jest jakieś poważnie pokręcone! :Opal: Warczy :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaa na dół A! się :Opal: Warczy na inne zwierzęta :Rainbow Dash: Uff... :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Konkurs pupili. :Główna Szóstka: Hahaauhhauahha! Chodźcie! :Rarity: Najmocniej Cię przepraszam za naszych ulubieńców. Opal Powiedz, że ci przykro! Warczy Jest jej przykro... :Rainbow Dash: Co wy tutaj robicie?! :Applejack: Zawsze przychodzimy na tę polanę z naszymi pupilami! :Rainbow Dash: Ee... Zawsze? :Applejack: Zawsze, raz na tydzień! :Fluttershy: Myślałam, że wiesz. Nie wiedziałaś? reszty przyjaciółek Nie wiedziała...? kopytem w ziemi :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałyśmy, żeby Rainbow się do nas przyłączyła tylko że... No... :Pinkie Pie: Chciałyśmy żebyś się do nas przyłączyła, ale Twilight stwierdziła że nie masz zwierzaka, a Rarity dodała że o tej porze zwykle drzemiesz, Applejack orzekła, że nie będziesz zainteresowana, a Fluttershy i ja kiwałyśmy głowami, o tak: głową Fluttershy :Fluttershy: przestaje kiwać głową Proszę, nie gniewaj się... :Rainbow Dash: Ooo, nie gniewam się. Miałyście rację, po co miałabym przychodzić na takie spotkania, skoro nie mam psa, ani kota. :Applejack: No, właśnie. Więc wracając do zwierzaków... się ze zwierzakami :Rainbow Dash: uszy poduszką i zeskakuje z drzewa Ej! Wiecie co?! Że nie mam zwierzaka teraz, nie znaczy że nie chcę go mieć nigdy! :Fluttershy: '''Ooch! Naprawdę?! Chcesz mieć zwierzątko? Serio? Bo ja mam w domu tyle różnych stworzeń! Ooch! Na pewno coś sobie znajdziesz! One cię pokochają! Nie ma lepszego przyjaciela, niż zwierzak! Oooch! :Find A Pet Song' :'Rainbow Dash:' Gwiżdże Cii!! Cóż... Każdy z was myśli, że może być moim zwierzakiem, Ha! To się jeszcze okaże! Jeśli któreś ma wątpliwości czy jeszcze sobie poradzi, niech lepiej odejdzie, i lepiej oszczędzi sobie wstydu. To nie są zawody dla słabeuszy! Bądźcie gotowi do ostrej rywalizacji! motyla Szybciej trzepotać! Tak lepiej! W mojej drużynie jest miejsce dla jednego z was! A ja od mojego zwierzaka potrzebuje pełnego poświęcenia! w górę Są pytania? :'Applejack:' Mam jedno. Czy ona rozumie, co znaczy "pupil"? :'Twilight Sparkle:' Taak. Czułość, i miłość, i przywiązanie. :'Winona:' Twilight :'Twilght Sparkle:' Ugh... I miętówki. :'Fluttershy:' żółwia w kierunku Rainbow Dash A teraz uważnie słuchaj i się staraj! :'Rainbow Dash:' Żartujesz, Fluttershy! Żółw? Po coś mi go przyprowadziła? :'Fluttershy:' To jest żółw lądowy, który zawsze chciał się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Prosi o szansę. Nie będzie przeszkadzał. Nie wejdzie Ci w drogę. :'Rainbow Dash:' Nie! :'Fluttershy:' Och, niech spróbuje! :'Rainbow Dash:' Nie ma mowy żeby sobie poradził żółwia, a ten się toczy zobacz sama! :'Fluttershy: Ale to tylko jedna próba! :'''Rainbow Dash: Ale... :Fluttershy: No, co ci szkodzi? :Rainbow Dash: Uch! Zgoda... Tylko mi nie narzekaj!!! Ostrzegałam cię, jasne?! Dobra, te zawody pokażą, które z was pokażą najważniejsze dla mnie cechy u zwierzaka! Szybkość, zwinność, odwaga, styl, klasa, niezwykłość, i... nadzwyczajność! :Twilight Sparkle: Jedno i to samo... :Rainbow Dash: To ty tak myślisz! ją po głowie i dlatego nie zostaniesz moim zwierzątkiem. :Rainbow Dash: Do biegu, gotowi... uwaga gwiżdże :Rainbow Dash: Szybko, wolno, szybko, nie dość szybko. Tak! To jest szybkość! :Pozostałe Kucyki: Huraa! Juhuu!!! :Rainbow Dash: Beznadzieja! :Rainbow Dash: Zwinność: Całkiem nieźle, do niczego, może być, nie za bardzo, A to jest odwrotność zwinności: wstyd. Taak, skarbie! I to się nazywa zwinność! Nie każ mi czekać! A za to odejmę ci jeden punkt! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, kto ma dość odwagi żeby odebrać Opal jej ulubioną zabawkę? Hah, no i to jest odwaga! :Rainbow Dash: Styl... Wygląd jest bardzo ważny! Z kim cię widzą, tak cię piszą! :Rainbow Dash: Klasa, owszem, nie nie, ujdzie, nie za bardzo... Nie oto mi chodziło, proszę głośniej! To jest odlotowy głos! :Rainbow Dash: Dość niezwykle, Nic wielkiego, nie do końca, ooo tak! To jest niezwykłe, A, już to robiłeś. Nic więcej nie potrafisz? :Rainbow Dash: Raju, to było naprawdę niezwykłe! Ale jesteśmy przy nadzwyczajności, więc chyba odejmę ci kilka punktów. Aach... Słuchaj żółwiu... :Fluttershy: Lądowy... :Rainbow Dash: Cicho! Dostałeś szansę, ale chyba oboje wiemy, kto się wykazał, a kto nie... Ty nie! :Pozostałe kucyki: 'Huraaaa! :'Rainbow Dash: znaczy... Punkt za upór i wysiłek. Wiem, że się starałeś, może mam tu gdzieś złotą nalepkę, ale idź już, dobra. Niepokoisz mnie trochę. Cóż... Więc do rzeczy. Jesteście extra zawodnikami. Ale tylko jeden z was może wygrać! Więc ostatni, rozstrzygający konkurs będzie polegał na... Tu teatralna pauza... Super wyścigu!!! Ze mną, przez wąwóz strachu! Ta ta taa!!! :orła :Rainbow Dash: Na zdrowie. :muzyka "Cwał Walkirii" :Rainbow Dash:'Właściwie, wąwóz strachu nie jest straszny, jest fajny. Sama go przemierzyłam, tysiąc razy więc ja będę lecieć z przodu. Ten, kto przekroczy linie mety wraz ze mną, dowiedzie, że jest w stanie dotrzymać mi kroku i dostąpi zaszczytu bycia moim ulubieńcem! Start! :'Rainbow Dash:'Hahuuuuhahaha! Kto mnie dogoni? Zawsze pierwsza! Szybciej, guzdrały! Chcecie wygrać ten wyścig?! :'Rainbow Dash:'A, i jeszcze jedno uważajcie na skalne węgorze! Nie lubią intruzów w pobliżu gniazd! Najważniejsze, to zachować spokój. W porządku? :się o skałę, a te ją przygniatają :'Rainbow Dash: Aaaach! Puszczaj! Nie, zaraz, stać, wracajcie! To ja miałam wygrać! Nie chcę tu utknąć! Na zawsze! Ach, o nie! Nie nie nie nie nie nie! To nie może być prawda! Nie ma mowy! Nie mam ochoty spędzić reszty życia w wąwozie strachu! Przecież to znaczy... WIECZNOŚĆ! Na pomoc, pomocy! :Rainbow Dash: 'Ahahah! Czyli jednak ktoś mnie usłyszał... Ty? Ooch... Nie dość że będę tu siedzieć po wsze czasy, to jeszcze w towarzystwie najbardziej wkurzającego żółwia na świecie! To koniec wszystko skończone! :'Kucyki: 'Szybciej szybciej, szybciej huraaa!!! :'Twilight Sparkle: Coś tu jest nie tak... :Fluttershy: Gdzie jest Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: 'Do stu tysięcy jabłek! Zeszła lawina kamieni! :'Spike: Rainbow... :Kucyki: Ohhh.. To straszne! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz! Patrzcie, to ten żółw! :Kucyki: Lądowy! :Fluttershy: Nie ważne. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Co on dźwiga na plecach? :'Pinkie Pie: To Rainbow Dash! To ona! :Kucyki: Aaaahhh!! Supeerr wiwatują :Fluttershy: Może wyjdziemy im na spotkanie? :Kucyki: aaahah hura! Wiwatują :Spike: Haah! To doskonała robota. :Twilight Sparkle: Całe szczęście że nic ci nie jest. :Rainbow Dash: Duma cierpi. :Rarity: Mam tylko nadzieję, że warto się było tak utytłać. AAA! Apsik! :Applejack: 'Jasne, że tak bo teraz Rainbow Dash będzie mieć swoje zwierzątko! Jak my! :'Rainbow Dash: żółwia Uch, dzięki. Naprawdę, byłeś super. :Fluttershy: Rainbow, twój nowy pupilek czeka na linii mety. na zwierzaka :Rainbow Dash: Uch, tak jasne... Właśnie... :Spike: yyy... Co się stało? :Pinkie Pie: Konkurs jest rozstrzygnięty. :Fluttershy: Najlepszy z najlepszych. Jak chciałaś, pamiętasz? Umie latać i nie jest wiewiórką! Chcesz zaśpiewać piosenkę? :Applejack: Wygląda dumnie na twoim grzbiecie. :Rarity: zdjęcie :Rainbow Dash: Tylko spokojnie nie ma się czego bać. To fakt że wygląda dumnie. Jest dokładnie taki, jak wcześniej chciałam, ach... :Fluttershy: Ale...? :Rainbow Dash: Ale wygrać miał ten, kto przekroczy linię mety razem ze mną. :Pinkie Pie: Prawda! Tak mówiłaś. Tak, to prawda tak miało być. :Rainbow Dash: Jedyny zawodnik, który dotarł na metę razem ze mną, to ten który się zatrzymał, aby mi pomóc. Czyli żółw! :Twilight: 'Ale co będzie... :'Applejack: No proszę... Nawet uśmiecha się powoli... :Rainbow Dash: Spike, zanotujesz? :Księżniczko Celestio, Kiedyś myślałam, że u pupila czy przyjaciela liczą się umiejętności fizyczne, i nic więcej. Teraz wiem, że byłam płytka i krótkowzroczna. Dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że najważniejsze ze wszystkiego jest podejście do życia: wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu, wiara w siebie, czyli cechy zwycięzcy. I ten żółw je ma. '' :'Twilight Sparkle:' Twarda sztuka. :'Rainbow Dash:' No właśnie, jego nikt nie powstrzyma! Idzie jak... Czołg! :'Fluttershy: Ale, Rainbow! Ty zawsze chciałaś pupila, który by umiał latać tak jak ty, pamiętasz? :'''Kucyki: Łuhuuuu! :Rainbow Dash: '''Ruszaj się, bo się spóźnimy na nasze pierwsze spotkanie na polanie! :Żółw: '''na śmigle :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/May the Best Pet Win! Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu